


Bruja

by Bolontiku



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, ofc!julia, ofc!karina guerrero
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-22 23:50:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17069555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bolontiku/pseuds/Bolontiku
Summary: Meeting little Julia in her cat ears had taken him aback, meeting Karina had left him wanting more.





	1. Chapter 1

 

 

 

 

Loki had spent the better part of the morning attempting to find a quiet space to read, he had growled, warned and finally given up. The Avengers were not scared of him it seemed, maybe he had gone too soft? Shaking his head he donned Thor’s jacket, it would be awhile and he knew Thor would be looking for it, a smirk flitted across his lips. Grabbing his book he opened a portal and sighed as he stepped out onto lush green grass, the closest park to the Avengers compound.

Finally, quiet.

A few midgardians strolled about, there were a few playing sports, walking their pets, Loki picked a spot under a large tree. Waving a hand a soft plush chair materialized and Loki stretched out, he set wards to deter others from approaching him and a glamour just in case there were a few adventurous ones and settled in happily. He actually enjoyed spending time outside reading, Frigga would invite him to read with her, often bringing a few snacks and drink.

It was a good amount of time later that he felt a shift in the air, enough that he had paused in reading, also realizing someone was staring at him. Lowering his book he met large brown eyes. “Hi!” she chirruped, a smile brightening her face.

Loki frowned, she had ears. He realized they did not in actuality belong to her, “You can see me?” he asked hesitantly, looking around, his glamour should have guarded against this.

“Yeah!” she giggled, “bruja!” her smile, though he had thought impossible, broadened. “I saw what you did!”

Loki sat up, he had been caught? Setting his book aside he leaned forwards, “Are you Asgardian?” he asked, he knew Thor had integrated their people here on Midgard, but that word she had used…it was not one he recognized. His brows knitted together, how was it this child had seen past his glamour then? She couldn’t be past eight or nine years old.

She pursed her lips and lowered her head, “that word is bad!” she scolded him setting her little hands on her hips.

Loki couldn’t stop the smile that spread across his face, Frigga had scolded him like this many a time, he knew what word she had confused it with. “Asgardian,” he started tilting his head at her, “is a person or people from Asgard, my home. Now you tell me what br-buja means.”

She scrunched her face at him, “Bru-ja” she enunciated for him, “will you do the sparkles and rainbow again?”

Loki narrowed his eyes at her, so she had seen the portal? Interesting. Clearing his throat he sat back, “now you are bargaining. What will I get if I do the sparkles again?”

“I will tell you what bruja means,” she stated fidgeting and shifting from foot to foot.

He could see a large set of sunglasses sitting on the back of her neck and he glanced around, where was her parent? Surely a child so young was not out here alone? “Sparkles require more than a definition.”

The little girl rolled her eyes at him, “I won’t yell?”

This littl- Loki could feel his eyebrow twitch and he let out a huff, “Now if you do that I will have to disappear, then you will not be able to see any of my tricks. How about you tell me your name and where your guardian is?”

The little girl vibrated, “Sparkles?! My name is Julia, I’m nine years old and I don’t have a guard, but my tia is right over there!” she pointed at a a young woman who sat on a bench head down in a book.

Loki looked up and swallowed, his heart skipped a beat, the woman she was pointing to was absolutely gorgeous. Tanned skin, curly dark brown hair, even as she sat he could tell she had curves. “Perhaps we should take you to her?” he asked eyes never leaving her.

Julia rolled her eyes, “I answered you, where are my tricks?”

Loki’s blue eyes shifted back to the little girl in front of him. She squealed when he waved his hand and a small plush toy appeared. “There, don’t forget that you owe me a definition!”

“Bruja! It means witch!! OH, you don’t speak spanish!!” she giggled, “My tia got it tattooed on her,” her little face pinched, “but she didn’t want to..” she finished quietly paying much more attention to the toy in her hands.

Loki frowned as she crouched down in the grass in front of him. “Witch?” he remembered Wanda being called the same, though she would smile with pride, albiet before something untoward happened to the person spitting it out. Now that he thought of it he realized many of the midgardian’s regarded witchcraft as an evil thing. Frigga had never been reviled or treated as such, she had been revered. What was it about Midgardians?! “What do you mean she didn’t want it?”

Julia looked up at him and he realized the little girl had seen much more than she should have at her young age. “It’s why we came here, I have new friends and a new school,” she fidgeted with the toy.

“Is your, Tia a witch?” he asked curiously, looking back up to find the woman standing and looking around.

Little fingers moved to her small lips, looking around quickly, she drew in the exposed dirt. Loki felt the air sift, the ground move slightly, it would not be detected by regular humans, but he could feel the effect she had. He watched in awe as the grass parted and a little horse appeared made out of dirt, grass as it’s mane.

“We used to have horses and a big house, but I made a mistake, and tia had to bring me here. My dad is gonna meet us here.”

Loki stared at her, even though she said the words with conviction he knew she didn’t believe it. There was something there, behind her words. Children often knew the truth without having to be told, there were some that could see past the screen of false protection. Julia knew, her father would not be coming.

Loki felt at a loss as to what to do, say, clearing his throat he put his fingers to her forehead and shoved her off her feet onto the dirt.

“HEY!” the shout was so close it sent a shock of surprise throughout his being. Julia bolted upright, hiding the toy behind her. “You just go around shoving little girls around?! What kind of man does that?! What are you even doing hanging around a little girl anyways?!”

“I-Uhhhh-” Loki stood. She swept Julia behind her, tilting her head back to glare up at him. He ran a hand through his hair, hoodie falling back, “Sorry, I didn’t mean to frighten you.”

“Kari!! Kari!! KARRIIIIINAAAA!!” Julia pulled on her arm till she looked down, “He didn’t hurt me! Look!” she pointed at her forehead.

Loki watched as the woman’s eyes widened at the sight of the simple gold circlet he had placed upon Julia’s brow. “Julia, ya basta, lets go,” she said before kneeling down and whispering in her ear.

“Pero, Karina, he’s a bruja like us!” Loki watched as Julia’s face fell and she nodded. Walking over she took the circlet off and handed it to him, “Thank you for the tricks Mr…”

“Oh! Loki Odinson, but please Miss Julia, call me Loki, yes?” he asked crouching down in front of her. “Now, this is for you,” he said turning the circlet in his hands.

Her large brown eyes flicked over to the woman, “I can’t take presents from strangers.” Large brown eyes watered as she handed over the plushie.

“Ah, well then,” he cleared his throat standing, “makes perfect sense, your mother has it right.” Looking at the woman who stood by quietly but watching, he smiled outstretching his hand, “you are Karina?” she nodded taking his hand. Loki felt a spark and a shiver ran up his arm, she jerked away, moving to stand between him and Julia. She had felt it too, “I cannot take the toy, as we had a bargain, services rendered.”

“I told him what bruja meant!” Julia squirmed around Karina smiling up at Loki and holding the toy close to her. 

“Julia!!” she looked at Loki wearily, “Services?” Loki grinned at her, “alright, well…we need to be going right Julia?” she asked starting to walk away, corralling the little girl and pushing her away.

“W-will I see you? Here? What I mean in, do you come here often?” he asked before she could take another step away. 

She stopped, “We come almost every day, Julia likes the playground here and I can keep an eye on her. Look, I am sorry she bothered you, it’s not often she goes off and talks to strangers.”

“We are no longer strangers right?” he asked Julia who nodded smiling, “you, just Karina?”

She pushed her hair from her face and his eyes went to the marking there, “Karina Guerrero, you met Julia, sorry about her.”

Loki felt a thrill go through him as she blushed, now that she wasn’t running away he could appreciate her curvy form, not skinny, wide hips, she stood about a head shorter than he and he liked her plump lips. The way she scrunched her face at Julia absentmindedly, as if reassuring her was something she did often.

“You walked through my glamour, like Julia here.” Karina tensed, “no need to worry…” he assured her, whisking his cushioned seat away with a wave of his hand. Karina backed away, Loki kicked himself mentally. “Please,” he wasn’t sure what he wanted to say, “I would like to see you again, and Julia too? Maybe we could meet tomorrow? I will bring books?”

Karina raised an eyebrow at him. “What kind?” she asked narrowing her hands at him. 

Loki looked around, blue eyes meeting Julia’s brown ones and he smiled as she made the dirt rise, a knight on a horse rose up and fought with a dragon before it fell to the ground. Julia managed a yawn. “I have many, fiction, dragons, pirates…name it and I probably have it.”

Karina smiled, “Dragons?” she licked her lips and nodded, “I’ll bring a few to swap out with you?”

Loki smiled nodding as they started away. He waited till Karina had turned and only Julia watched before opening a portal, the little girl’s mouth falling open and Loki couldn’t help but laugh as he stepped through.

“What are you laughing about?” Sam asked as he walked by, “and where have you been?!”

Loki sighed, “I sought quiet and solitude, met a young lady and her mother, we will meet again tomorrow if you must know.”

“Woah, the god disappears and comes back boasting about a date!” Sam chuckled as Thor entered the common room.

“Brother? A date!? Is that my jacket?”

Loki frowned, “It is not a date and yes, I borrowed it. I don’t think I will return it.” He answered walking off Thor behind him hands tugging at the hoodie.


	2. Chapter 2

 

 

 [](https://bolontiku.tumblr.com/image/178504611845)

“Stop pouting brother…”

“And why should I?” Loki asked petulantly crossing his arms over his chest and looking away from Thor who sat across from him.

Why had he agreed to come with him? Thor had gotten into the habit of going out to eat at establishments that were questionable, at least this seemed to cater to family, so the possibility of being poisoned would be low.

“You have been sulking for the past few weeks,” Thor cocked his head to the side studying his sibling for a moment, “was she really that enchanting?” he asked with a slight smile.

Loki jerked his gaze back to his brother, he frowned, “yes,” he answered simply. “It was not just her, her daughter is quiet talented, it would be….interesting to nurture such raw talent. Such a waste if it were untutored.”

Thor chuckled, “her daughter?! Then how do you know that she doesn’t have a husband?”

Loki frowned, grabbing a napkin and fiddled with it, twisting it between long fingers until he had completely rendered it to pieces. He didn’t like the idea that the woman possibly had a partner, though he had gotten the impression the two females were on their own. “The little girl, she uh…”

Thor raised an eyebrow unused to his brother unable to articulate, though it seemed this woman had that effect on his brother. “Perhaps we should attempt to find them?” Loki looked up at him in surprise, but a little voice interrupted before he could say anything.

“My Tia says that people that do that to paper are troubled,” came a little voice from his right.

“Julia?!” he was surprised at this little girl, this was the second time she had snuck up on him. The she stood there clutching a drawing pad and box of crayons, he looked around, cool blue eyes searching and a smile slipping in place as he saw her walking towards them.

The little girl slipped under the table and slid into place beside him on his left. “Julia Guerrero!” came the quiet threat.

Thor tossed his head back and laughed, a booming sound, he knew that tone of voice and he had been watching with interest.

Loki moved to stand and was stopped by little hands wrapping around his left arm, “eh heh heh, nice to meet you again,” he smiled up at the incensed woman that stopped by the table.

“You,” both men could see the emotions flicker across her face, “Loki..” she hummed.

Pleasure rippled through him, he wanted to hear her say his name like that again, while she lay under him, while he took his time with her… shock followed as a sniffle and a face was shoved into his side. He looked down at the little girl that was hiding beside him.

“Julia!!”

He chuckled, “she is doing no harm, why don’t you join us? Karina, if I recall correctly?”

“YESSS!!” the little girl nearly vibrated next to him.

“We have our own table,” Karina said looking over her shoulder.

“Have you received your food?” she bit her bottom lip and that was answer enough. “Come, we would be blessed to have your company,” he smiled sweetly up at her, “plus it seems that you will be quiet lonely as little Julia has decided to eat with us, we have already ordered her favorite…” he looked down at the little girl.

“Mac-n-cheese,” she offered in a conspiratory whisper.

“There!” he nodded and raised an eyebrow at the woman who fidgeted. She had been standing for some time and now the waitress was coming back with their drinks, “Sit,” he said as the waitress stepped up.

“Are you joining? What can I get you to drink?”

“SPRITE!!” Julia piped up, crayons already spread out as she was working on a picture.

Loki turned to the waitress, expression cool even as Karina took a seat next to his brother, “there you have it and she will be getting the mac-n-cheese as well please?”

“Yessir, and you miss?”

Karina let out a little sigh, Loki getting the distinct impression that she was used to these kinds of situations. “Coffee? And a slice of cake?”

“That all?”

Thor smiled and nodded, “so, you are the one my brother has met? I can see why he was so enamored, you are quite beautiful, I am Thor, Loki’s brother.”

“Karina Guerrero, and that is my niece Julia who has inserted herself..” the little girl didn’t look up but Loki felt her squirm. “I am sorry about not showing up, this one got sick and was in bed for several days. She’s been impossible but this is the first time she’s felt up to getting out of the house, verdad?” she pointedly asked the little girl.

Julia smiled, sniffling, “I wanted to come eat!”

Loki laughed, “I’m sorry, I thought you were her mother?”

Karina shook her head, “no, she’s my brothers daughter. We just moved here last month, still getting used to the area.”

“I toooold you, we used to have a horse farm and I could give them carrots!! We had bunnies…” large brown eyes looked up as Thor reached over and grabbed a crayon drawing a sun at the top of her paper. “Do you do magic too?” she asked excitedly.

“Well, not magic per say, but I am the God of Thunder,” Thor answered winking at her. He grabbed the blue crayon and drew a thunder bolt, “there you can tell everyone you met the strongest Avenger.”

“Julia, ya!! Oh, my God..” Karina sighed, “please…we should go.”

“But Karina! We don’t have to worry, he’s a bruja and he’s a GOD!!” the little girl almost exclaimed, she winced and grabbed her throat coughing lightly.

Loki frowned, waving his hand, a small mug appearing with amber liquid, a bit of steam coming from it, “drink, it will help your throat.” The little girl grabbed at the cup eyebrows shooting up as she drank. Loki met Karina’s curious gaze, “honey and tea, a bit of milk for the the girl, but it will help soothe the cough. You recently moved here? What brought you to New York if you don’t mind my asking?”

Karina smiled, though it looked forced, “my grandmother lives here, we moved in to help her.” Loki thought it sounded as if it had been practiced yet chose not to say so.

“Do you wanna meet her? Her home is around the corner!” Julia chimed in excited, she kept her voice low even as she licked her lips and drank more of the tea.

Loki laughed, “well, thank you for the invite but maybe some other time, after we’ve become better friends yes?”

“I met a girl the other day and she came over the same day, how are you supposed to be a friend if you don’t come over, plus granma will say if you are good or not, that’s her magic.”

“Julia!!!”

Thor couldn’t help but laugh as he turned to her, “come now miss Karina, it is alright, children often speak of magic and for some reason midgardian adults do not believe in it. Do you have magic as well? My brother is well practiced! Ah, and miss Julia? Loki is a God himself,” he added winking at the small girl.

Loki was surprised at the boast, he was not used to being praised, but they had been repairing their relationship, there was much that was changing between he and his brother and he had to bite his tongue to keep from making a scathing remark.

Karina watched him and finally looked back at Thor, “well, I do have some though I don’t think it’s as impressive as what I have seen your brother do, maybe you should come over…abuela would be pleased to meet another magic user.”

“What language do you speak?” Thor asked curious, still he was working on the drawing he had now practically taken over. Julia giggled as he drew a rabbit.

“Spanish?” Karina answered slightly confused.

“We do not have that language, there are a few we are learning that belong solely to Midgard,” Loki answered.

Karina smiled, brown eyes bright with curiosity, “what are you studying?”

“We have learned ASL, French and Italian, currently working on Japanese and Cantonese there are a few more and now we will have to add Spanish,” Loki answered.

Beside him Julia gasped, “I can teach you Spanish!!!” she clapped her hands together.

“Perhaps when you are feeling better little one, we don’t want to stress your throat,” Loki answered, he moved back as their food was being brought and set before them, Thor clapping his hands together, in the same manner as Julia, as a huge burger was set before him.

Loki looked over as Julia tugged on his sleeve, he was in the middle of telling her how pretty her drawing was, with the exception of the sun and thunder bolt, when he felt it. Barely there, he might have missed the soft brush of soft magic. He didn’t let her know he felt it, but instead sat back continuing his chatter with miss Julia. It was soft, definitely feminine, felt like a small breeze. The only other time he had felt such was from Frigga herself, yet this magic, midgardian magic was so different.

He knew what she was doing, she was reading him and he allowed it. The moment he relented brown eyes were turned towards him and the corner of her full lush lips turned up. “If you’re not busy, Abuela never turns down new visitors?”

“Wonderful!” Thor smiled, “there! We have an outing brother!” his grin was so wide Loki was sure his head would fall off.

* * *

“Abuela!!!!” Julia cried running up the steps of the small house.

Loki liked the look of the place, two story, the living room was to the right, a small dining room that led into a cozy kitchen to the left. The dining room was a bright yellow, while the kitchen walls were an darker orange, shelves stocked with food and spices, there was a pot on the stove.

“Yes, mi angelita!?” came an answer. Both men smiled as an older woman appeared from down the hall wearing a blue dress with white flowers scattered across it. Glasses sat on the bridge of her nose and Loki worried that Julia would knock the woman over with the force of her collision.

“Abuela, remember the man I told you about? El Brujo? I brought him so you can meet him!” the child practically tripped over her words.

The woman laughed, her hands settling on the small shoulders of the child, “mijita, I know, why do you think I made calletas yesterday?” she bent and whispered into Julia’s ear.

Loki attempted to reign in his laughter as Julia squealed and ran off, managing to only snicker as he covered his grin with his hand. He wondered what the child was up to?

“Abuela, what have I said? No puedes tener secretos!” Karina put her hands on her hips and looked at the older woman in exasperation.

“Anda,” she waved her hand around in dismissal, “I am Karina’s grandmother, Yaya Guerrero, you can call me Yaya or abuela. Who wants a cafecito?” she asked after introducing herself.

“Abuela…” the two brother watched as the women stared at each other. Thor and Loki were no strangers to silent conversation, being close growing up they had had the same going on and they could tell much was being said by the eyebrows, the lips and finally Karina shook her head, “I will love some cafe, Loki? Thor? Coffee?”

“Yes, we would very much like that,” Loki answered quickly before Thor could say anything.

Abuela led them into the dining area, Karina sitting with them at the table as Yaya set the coffee pot, “I remember growing up we didn’t have these, nor did we have a kettle, you know?” she motioned to the tea kettle sitting on the stove, “we just had one small cooking pot and that we used it for everything!!” she said walking over, she stopped in front of Thor and caught his jaw in her hand, “now, dejame, let me look at you!” she hummed.

Thor sat still, meeting Yaya’s gaze, both staring silently at each other. When she broke into a smile Thor let out a breath. “You are a good man, guapo too!” she winked at him, hand moving to his shoulder squeezing a little.

“Abuela!!!” Karina grit out as Thor blushed, dropping her face into her hands.

Loki was surprised, he hadn’t seen his brother blush in such a manner in years, it made his heart warm but he had no time as Yaya stopped in front of him. Their gazes locked and Loki sucked in his breath. She gently pushed past his barriers and he could feel her, she was looking at him like no one had ever looked at him, at least not since Frigga.

Karina looked at Yaya as the woman finally stepped away saying nothing. She knew that look though, Yaya was searching for words, for something to say. Caramel eyes met blue and Karina felt it, for a second. The amount of pain and sadness, what he must have gone through, it rivaled what she had seen herself. Just like that it was gone, Loki busied himself with his sleeves, cutting himself off from any further probing.

“Abuela….” Karina knew pain and sadness, her grandmother knew it as well, she had seen Karina go through it.

“Ayyy, ya basta,” Yaya hummed bringing over three mugs, Thor brightened as she handed him a beer. “It is not as strong, but I think it will do for you?” she waved a hand and smiled as he nodded.

Taking a drink Thor grinned broadly, he understood what had happened, knew the older woman with grey and white hair pulled back into a bun had seen more than she should have, but he thought it was a relief. Aside from Wanda not many understood them and it had a calming effect to know that someone understood, even just a bit. “I cannot thank you enough for your kindness Lady Abuela.”

“Please, call me Yaya!” she encouraged placing her hand on his with another wink.

“Oh, my god abuela!” Karina sighed.

Yaya chuckled, “you two will come back yes?” she asked.

“Of course!” Thor answered clapping Loki on his back. The four talked for awhile before Thor reminded Loki that they would have to go back to the compound to check in and attend a meeting.

Julia wrapped herself around Loki’s leg as they stood by the door until he knelt to meet her eye level. “Thank you,” he whispered.

“Do you liked my Tia?” she asked wide brown eyes flickering to Karina and Loki nodded in answer, “and my abuela too?!”

Loki chuckled, “yes, I do, very much so.”

“Maybe next time you visit I can teach you some more Spanish and you can show me tricks?”

Loki grinned, “very well then I cannot wait.”

“Wait for what?” Karina asked turning towards them.

“We have an agreement, a business agreement between miss Julia and myself,” Loki answered smiling as she knelt by them.

“I would like to know what that is?”

“Ah, then that cements it, I will have to come back at least once a week if not more!” Julia cheered as he smiled at her.

Karina grinned and took his hand in hers. There was a sensation, both feeling it whip through them the moment their hands touched. Karina made to pull away, but Loki held on. There was more to it, she drew him in, he wanted more time with her, wanted to know what it was that had her on guard, why she kept herself as guarded as he did.

“I look forward to our next meeting,” he hummed lifting her hand to his lips.

Karina watched, lips parting slightly as his fell on her skin. It sent a chill through her, making her feel more than she wanted to admit. She struggled to keep her composure, knowing full well Yaya was watching. “What day works best for you?” she heard herself say.

Loki smirked, by the look on her face he knew she hadn’t meant to say it, “every other day would work nicely.”

Karina cleared her throat tearing her gaze away heat pooling low in her belly at his soft words. When had she last had this kind of reaction to a man? It had been years, but she needed to stay on guard, the last time… her hand slid from his and moved to her neck.

Loki frowned at her withdrawal, noted her fingers fell at the side where the word was scarred into her skin. “Perhaps in a few days?”

Karina nodded as Julia tugged on her wrist running inside after Yaya before running back out and waving at Thor and Loki as they made their way down the little sidewalk and towards the street.

“Interesting development brother, perhaps it was a good idea to come out and eat today???” Thor waggled his eyebrows at him. Loki let out a huff and shook his head. “Say it…. say iiiiit,” Thor growled out wrapping an arm around Loki’s neck.

“It was a good idea,” Loki sighed rolling his eyes as Thor began to chatter about his own brilliance and what a great brother he was.


End file.
